Generally, fishing reels, such as spinning reels, closed-face reels, or one-sided bearing reels, a mounting leg at the reel body. The mounting leg generally comprises an elongate leg body extending upwardly from one side of the reel body and a mounting segment which is coupled with the upper end of the leg body and extends longitudinally of, i.e., generally parallel with, the reel body. The mounting leg is adapted to mount therethrough the fishing reel on a fishing rod.
Generally, an angler, when using such fishing reel, preferably puts the leg body between the little finger and the third finger of his hand which he uses to grip the fishing rod so as to hold the rod together with the mounting segment, thereby performing casting, or winding of a fishing line onto a spool at the fishing reel.
The body of the mounting leg for conventional fishing reels is constructed to be rectangular in section and has four angular corners each chamfered with a small radius, so that when the angler puts the leg body between the fingers of his hand gripping the rod and holds it for use, large spaces exist between both widthwise side surfaces of the leg body and the angler's fingers having the leg body inserted therebetween. As a result, when his fingers which surround the leg body are attracted naturally to each other and brought into press-contact with the angular corners of the leg body, the portion of each finger which is in contact with the leg body is subjected to a locally concentrated gripping force as opposed to a distributed one, so as to significantly increase the surface pressure at the contact portion. As a result, the angler experiences pain in his finger and also is subject to becoming tired.